fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Lantern Festival/Satsuki's Sob Story
(At the gates leading to the Wizard, the citizens are clamoring as a guard is trying to calm them down. He is a purple snail with an aqua green shell, green eyes, a light green mustache, and a light green goatee. He is Escargoon, the guard the Gangreen Gang conned before) Escargoon: Alright, fess down! (The crowd calmed down) Escargoon: I can assure you that the Wizard has gotten matters into his hands now. (The crowd slowly gave in as he explained this) Escargoon: And to assure you, we are safe. So you can all go back to work on the festival and have nothing to worry about. (The crowd then left to resume working on the festival. Satsuki’s group then approached Escargoon) Escargoon: What do you want? Satsuki: We like to see the Wizard immediately. Kiki: Can you let us in please? Escargoon: First of all, he’s busy at the moment! Second, nobody can see the Great Oz! Not nobody, not no how! (He glared daggers at the Gangreen Gang) Escargoon: And I’m sure he especially won’t want to see you five rip-off artists! Tombo: Actually, about that, they’re sorry. (He and the group turned to the Gangreen Gang with smiles) Satsuki’s group: Right? Gangreen Gang: (Nods in agreement) Right! Ace: Seen the light. Escargoon: I guess I’ll accept your apology somewhat, but not nobody, not no how! Satsuki: But you don’t understand! This is important! Tiger: That’s right! And we got a permit for the occasion. (Escargoon got agitated) Escargoon: NOT NOBODY, NOT NO HOW!!!! (Realizing he shouted, Escargoon chuckled in embarrassment and spoke normal) Escargoon: Sorry. Now run along, uh…? Satsuki: I’m Satsuki Kusakabe. Mei: I’m her sister, Mei! Kanta: I’m Kanta Ogaki. Kiki: And I’m Kiki. (Escargoon got surprised) Escargoon: Wait, you mean, Maleficent and Hunter J’s Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki? (They nod. Then Escargoon grumbled in annoyance as he thinks it over and then he gave in) Escargoon: Fine! I’ll tell the Wizard you wish to see him. In the meantime, wait out here and enjoy the festival, and I’ll announce you at once when the festival’s over. (He goes through the gates and closed them as the group got happy) Jiminy: Isn’t it fantastic? We’ll be announced at once after the festival! I’m gonna become a great conscience! Pinocchio: I’ll have a brain in no time! B.E.N.: And a heart! Ace: And me and the boys will have our taco shop! Gangreen Gang: Yeah! Kiki: And I’ll learn my true heritage! Tombo: And I’ll become a mechanic on flying things! Tiger: I’ll have courage soon! Fievel: And I’ll become the best fighting partner ever! Satsuki: And Mei, Kanta, Yuki, and I will be home in time! (The group looked at Yuki and the children in confusion) Snake: What do you meansssss, “In time?” Satsuki: (Shrugs) Oh, nothing. We’re just excited. (Fievel then changed the subject, speaking to Tiger and getting everyone's attention) Fievel: Anyway, Tiger, what would you do if you had courage finally? Tiger: Why, I'd become king of my home forest like a lion. (The group got interested) Group: Really? Tiger: Yep! Long live the king. (Deciding to play along with Tiger's daydream under Tiger and Fievel's silent request, Ace then turned to the citizens who overheard Tiger's announcement in interest) Ace: Cue the fanfare! (Then the fanfare played loudly by the trumpet players. Seeing everyone wanting to watch this entertainment, Satsuki's group encouraged Tiger to show his dream, and he gladly does through song) Tiger: If I were king of the forest Not queen Not duke Not prince Fievel: And not duchess or princess. Tiger: My regal robes of the forest Would be satin Not cotton Not chinze I command each thing Be it fish or fowl With a roof And a roof And a royal growl (He makes a playful nyah, making everyone chuckle a bit, amazed by this performance) Tiger: As I click my heels All the tree would kneel And the mountains bow And the bulls kowtow And the sparrows Would take wing If I If I Were king Each rabbit would show Respect to me The chipmunks genuflect To me Though my claws would lash I will show compash For every underling If I If I Were king Just king (Then everyone sang with Tiger) Everyone: Each rabbit would show Respect to him The chipmunks genuflect To him Snake: And hisssss wife Can be Queen of the May Tiger: And I'd be monarch Of all I survey (Then everyone proceeded to pretend to treat Tiger like a king, even a citizen picked up a nearby green empty flower pot and lets B.E.N. accept it and smash the bottom off with his axe to make it a shape of a crown. After that, B.E.N. crowns Tiger with it as everyone bows to him and Kiki placed a dark green satin carpet on him like a kingly robe) Tiger: Monarch Of all I survey Mooooooonarch Of alllllll IIIIIII Surveeeeeey (Then Satsuki's group proceed to ask away playfully) Mei: You're majesty, if you're a king, you wouldn't be afraid of anything anymore? Tiger: (Boasting) Not nobody, not nohow! Pinocchio: Not even a rhinoceros? Tiger: Imposterous! Ace: How about a hippopotamus? Tiger: I'd trash him from top to bottomous! Satsuki: Suppose you met an elephant? Tiger: I'd wrap him up in cellephant! B.E.N.: What if it were a brontosaurus? Tiger: I'd show him who's king of the fores'! Everyone: How? Tiger: (Pretending to be shocked) How?! (He takes his "Robe" off and proceeds to ask away) Tiger: Courage. What makes a king out of a slave? Courage. What makes a flag on a mast to wave? Courage. What makes the elephant charge his tusk, in the misty mist, or the dusky dusk? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage. What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder? Courage. What makes the dawn come up like thunder? Courage. What makes the hottentot so hot? What puts the ape in apricot? What do they got that I ain't got? Everyone: Courage. Tiger: You can say that again. (Then they concluded the song) Tiger: For courage is The king of kings For courage I'd be king of kings I'll be hailed all around I'll be throned and crowned By every living thing If I Everyone: If he Tiger: If I Everyone: If he Tiger: Were king Everyone: King (Suddenly, Cranky cleared his throat and made his announcement, getting their and the citizens' attention now that the song is over) Cranky: Evening is here! Anybody who wishes to talk to King Phillip and Queen Aurora before we light the lanterns, come on up! (Tombo turned to Kiki and the others) Tombo: Wait until you meet the king and queen themselves! Satsuki’s group: Really? (Tombo nods. They then head over to the courtyard where Aurora and Phillip are lighting the beacons while the citizens resumed what they're doing and Tiger removed his "Crown" and gave it to a citizen who accepted it) Male citizen 3: I'll keep it for you. Tiger: Thanks. (Tiger caught up with Satsuki's group and then Phillip and Aurora noticed them approaching upon lighting the last beacon and greeted them) Phillip and Aurora: Hello, guests. (They notice Tombo) Aurora: Tombo, you didn’t find our daughter yet. Tombo: Not yet, but I found a girl that looks like her! Phillip: Really? Aurora: Where is she? (Kiki approached calmly to them. They look at each other in silence for a while and they smiled politely) Aurora: Pleased to meet you. I’m Queen Aurora. Phillip: And I’m King Phillip. Kiki: My name is Kiki. (Aurora and Phillip got interested and surprised) Phillip: That’s strange. Our daughter’s name is Kiki, too. And her birthday’s today as well. Aurora: And your face looks like her from her baby picture. And you have an amulet similar to our daughter’s. Phillip: Could it be…? (A short pause. Then they shrugged) Kiki, Aurora, and Phillip: Nah. Aurora: Anyway, we like to let you know that you and your friends will always be welcome in Emerald City. Phillip: Anytime. (The group nods happily. After getting to know each other, the group and Aurora and Phillip understood each other) Aurora: I hope you’ll accomplish your dreams, everyone. Phillip: Indeed. Aurora: Well, shall we celebrate the festival? Phillip: It’s starting already. Satsuki’s group: Yes, you’re majesties! (The group went to the courtyard and joined in the festivities, such as dancing, drawing and painting from Kiki, reading a lot of interesting books, eating some delicious food for the festival, and Kiki even earning a green flag with an image of a golden sun that resembles a golden flower. As soon as night came, Cranky shouted his announcement) Cranky: Everyone, it’s time to light the floating lanterns! Anybody who wishes to ride the ship in the lake to see the lanterns’ reflection, come aboard! (The citizens and the group cheered. Then the group boarded the ship with some citizens on board, carrying their own lanterns. Kiki got happy and excited) Kiki: I can’t wait to see it up close finally. Satsuki: I know. You’ve been waiting for so long. Ace: And then what happens with you? Kiki: Well, then we’ll see the Wizard when it’s over and our dreams come true. Satsuki: Exactly. (Then, standing on the stand of the courtyard, Aurora and Phillip then lit their lanterns with soft sad smiles, and then they lightened up their soft smiles and gently released the lanterns into the air as they floated away into the sky. Soon, the citizens joined in and more lanterns flew into the air. Even the group on the ship joined in. Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo watched with calm passionate smiles along with the group as Kiki and Satsuki began singing) Kiki: All those days Watching from the windows All those years Outside looking in All that time Never even knowing Just how blind I’ve been Satsuki: Now we’re here Blinking in the starlight Now we’re here Suddenly, we see Standing here It’s all so clear That Kiki’s Where she’s meant to be Satsuki and Kiki: And at last I see the light And it’s like The fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it’s like The sky is new And it’s warm And real and bright And the world Has somehow shifted All at once Everything is different Now that we see you (They turned to Kanta and Tombo, who smiled passionately in return. Jiji then silently encouraged Kiki to tell Tombo how she feels for him, which she then does) Kiki: Hey, Tombo. I understand you’ll marry the princess, but…. Tombo: I understand. (Kiki got calmly surprised) Tombo: I’m starting to think that maybe you and the princess might be in common, so…. I like you too. Kiki: (Smiles) Then I wish you and the princess luck. (Tombo smiled back. Satsuki and Kanta then spoke to each other) Satsuki: When we get home…? Kanta: It’s a date. (The group gave a smile and a thumb’s up for the four. Then Kanta and Tombo began singing) Tombo: All those days Chasing down a dream All those years Believing in hope All that time Never truly seeing Things that is possible Kanta: Now we’re here Suddenly we know Now we're here Suddenly, we see If they’re here It’s crystal clear We’re where we’re meant to go (Satsuki and Kiki joined in) Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: And at last I see the light Kanta and Tombo: And it’s like The fog has lifted Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: And at last I see the light Satsuki and Kiki: And it’s like The sky is new Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: And it’s warm And real and bright And the world Has somehow shifted (The group watched on with calm passionate smiles at the two couples) Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: All at once Everything is different Now that I see you Now that I see you (They and the group sighed softly. Later, after the lanterns were done and everyone disembarked from the boat, the group walked through the courtyard and back to the gates. Suddenly, Escargoon came out with a smug smile, although the group didn’t know why he is smiling smugly) Ace: So, we’re in? Snake: Are we sssssseeing the Wizzzzzzard? Escargoon: I got good news and bad news. (The group got confused) Escargoon: The good news is I told the Wizard you want to see him. However, the bad news is that he says “Go away!” (The group got surprised and then angry) Satsuki: Why?! Kiki: You promised! Escargoon: Ah-ah-ah! I never promised anything. I only said I’ll announce you. So, in that case, go home! (He gives a smug “Harrumph,” went through the gates, and closed them. The group got angry and disappointed) Satsuki’s group: Go away…. (They turned their backs to the gate slowly and sat down at the steps) Pinocchio: So, we came all the way here for nothing. That stinks! Billy: Sorry. Ace: Not you! Our predicament! (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta became lost in thought as they got glum and started singing in their minds) Satsuki: (Voice-over) Once upon a time And long ago I heard someone singing Soft and low Now when day is done And night is near I recall this song I used to hear Satsuki and Mei: (Voice-over) My child, my very own Don’t be afraid, you’re not alone Sleep until the dawn For all is well Mei: (Voice-over) Long ago this song Was sung to me Kanta: (Voice-over) Now, it’s just A distant melody Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: (Voice-over) Somewhere from the past I used to know Once upon a time And long ago (They then reminisce the good times they had with their families and friends until they started singing in their minds again) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: (Voice-over) Somewhere from the past I used to know Once upon a time And long ago (They suddenly snap out of it when the group spoke up to them) Kiki: Satsuki, Mei, Kanta? Ace: You okay? (Satsuki tried to be positive) Satsuki: Oh, yes. Um, I can deal with this. Ace: (Flatly) Satsuki…. Tombo: You said earlier “Be home in time.” What did you mean? (Remembering those words she said, Satsuki got glum slowly and remained silent. Concerned, the group tried to think of a way to cheer her up) Billy: Hey, Satsuki? (He showed his cyclops eye again to make her laugh, but she noticed and did nothing. He dropped his bangs in confusion) Billy: You laughed before. (Grubber then cleared his throat and imitated Tombo to cheer Satsuki up) Grubber: (Imitating Tombo) Wanna see something fly? (A short pause. Then Grubber softly blew a raspberry in concern) Arturo: I know, Grubber. Tiger: How about I purr and nyah? Fievel: Nothing’s working for Satsuki, Tiger. Pinocchio: Yeah. B.E.N.: What she’s upset about is not seeing the Wizard. Jiminy: That’s right. (Kiki, Ace, and Snake decided to take their turn to cheer Satsuki up and sat beside her, with Snake about to speak first) Snake: You know, Ssssssatssssssuki? I’m sure your parentsssss are home praying for your…. (Satsuki then got angry and snapped) Satsuki: No, they’re not! The reason I believe they have no time to find me, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki is because my mother is dying! (The group, except Mei, Kanta, and Yuki, got surprised. What is Satsuki talking about? Then Satsuki realized her temper and went glum again) Satsuki: Sorry. Kiki: What do you mean, “Dying?” (A short pause) Satsuki: You really want to know? (The group nodded. They need to know how to make Satsuki happy again. Then Satsuki sighed sadly and began her explanation. At the gates, Escargoon, having heard Satsuki yell, opened the gates silently and peeked to listen. Back with the group, Satsuki explained away) Satsuki: It all started back home in Topeka, Kansas. Me, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki were walking ourselves home from school, and a cruel woman named Lady Tremaine’s cat, Lucifer, stole Yuki’s favorite toy out of spite. Yuki chased him and got it back, but Tremaine hit her with a broomstick. Then Yuki bit her on the leg in retaliation, and Tremaine threatened to report to the sheriff Yuki’s so-called attack and have her put down. (Yuki gently placed her paw on Satsuki’s lap in comfort as Satsuki continued) Satsuki: Anyway, we raced home to tell our family and friends, but they were too busy to listen. Then Tremaine and her family came along and claimed that they got an order from the sheriff to take Yuki from us, which I believe is fake. And then…. (She holds back her sob) Satsuki: Our family and friends fell for it and gave Yuki to her anyway. After they were gone, we got in a fight…. (She closed her eyes tightly to fight the urge to cry, and then opened them again) Satsuki: And the last thing I said to them was “I hate you and I never want to see you again.” (She finally lets out two sobs) Satsuki: Then Yuki, having escaped, came back and we ran away from home to escape Tremaine and our problems. But then we met our old magician and scientist friend, Professor Samuel Oak, who showed us cool things from the world and then…. (Sobs) We consulted his crystal ball and…. (Tears finally flooded her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks and drip onto her lap) Satsuki: (Voice breaking) He told us my mother is suddenly having a heart attack, and is dying from it, like she’s dying from a broken heart. (The group, feeling bad for Satsuki, began to become sad too. Even Billy quivered his lips quietly and tears streamed down his cheeks too. He's not the only one shedding tears, the rest of the Gangreen Gang shedded tears as well. But they wiped them away, snapping out of their teary-eyed reaction) Ace: Then what happened? Satsuki: (Voice breaking) We tried to go back to her, but…. A twister hit and that’s how we got here with the house. (She finally broke down crying and buried her face in her hands as she continued to sob uncontrollably as the group got concerned and sad) Satsuki: (Crying) However, I’m beginning to understand (Sniffles) that my mother and everyone were always there for me, Mei, and Kanta! And we never realized and appreciated it, hurting them like that! And it’s all my fault! (She sobbed uncontrollably again with her face still buried in her hands as the group looked on in concern and sadness and then began comforting her. She noticed while still continuing to cry) Satsuki: (Crying) And now if she’s dead, I’ll never forgive myself! Never, never, never! (She sobbed some more as she hugged Kiki for comfort, which Kiki does. Kiki, Ace, and Snake then spoke up with sad smiles) Snake: Sssssatssssuki…. Ace: Please don’t cry.... Kiki: I’m sure your mother might be saved…. (Satsuki calmed her sobbing down after hearing her and looked up to her with her tear-stained eyes and cheeks to see Kiki giving a sad smile) Kiki: Who knows? Maybe they nursed her back to health. (Ace, with a sad smile, placed his hand on Satsuki’s shoulder in comfort, making her turn to him and Snake) Ace: (Nods in agreement) She does have a point. (Snake nods in agreement too with a sad smile, then reached into his pants pocket, and held out the handkerchief) Snake: I know you ssssaid “Keep it and I need it more,” but I’ll make an exxxxcccception on thissssss. (Calmly and sadly, Satsuki accepted the handkerchief and after she blew her nose on it, she wiped her tears away and started to feel better slowly as she held the handkerchief with both hands) Satsuki: (A little sadly with a smile) Thanks for returning the favor to comfort me back. Especially you, Snake. Snake: You’re welcomesssss. (Ace suddenly noticed something behind them and asked) Ace: What are you crying for? (The group and even Satsuki, now cheered up slowly, got confused) Mei: But you saw Satsuki just…. Ace: Not her, him. (They noticed and saw Escargoon moved to tears from the whole thing) Escargoon: (Crying) Because that was the saddest story I ever heard! So please, Satsuki, do what your friends say and don’t cry anymore! (The group continued to watch in confusion) Escargoon: (Crying) About the Wizard saying “Go away,” it was a lie because I wanted to get even with the Gangreen Gang! He actually said to let you in and see him! And truth number two; I miss my mommy who lives far away from me as well! (He cries uncontrollably as he opened the gate some more and walked away. Surprised and happy now, the group and even Satsuki got up and Satsuki hands the handkerchief back to Snake, who accepted it and puts it in his pants pocket) Ace: Well, what do you know? The usual sob story worked on a cold-hearted guard. Billy: Duh, yeah. (The group then gathered their courage and entered past the gates slowly, finally going to see the Wizard) Coming up: Satsuki’s group finally present their dreams to the Wizard himself, but then he agrees to give them their dreams, on the condition that they kill Maleficent and Hunter J, bring him Maleficent’s wand, and find both the lost princess and the stolen DNA matcher that will determine if Kiki’s the lost princess. Later, Satsuki's group redevelop their confidence by their encouragements.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes